Moving Closer
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: At a school dance in Amberwood, Adrian surprises Sydney by making an appearance. He crosses the line. Making her feel what she shouldn't feel for a vampire like him. Is it only just a dream? One-shot. Short and sweet.


**Hey guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this Sydney/Adrian one-shot. I've been wanting a moment like this in Bloodlines, but it never came so I made my own one.**

**Don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hope I can be as good as Richelle Mead**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving Closer<strong>

**Chapter One**

_"It's true we don't know what we've got until it's gone, but we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."_

"Sydney, breathe in!" Jill said, struggling to push up the zipper of my gown.

"I am already! This doesn't fit me anymore like it did the last three days. I shouldn't have eaten fast-food with you and Adrian," I said with annoyance.

"It does! You just have to breathe in!" she insisted.

I breathed in as long as I could. I could slowly feel the dress hugging my body. Thank God, I thought I'd had to last minute visit Lia's shop.

"There!" Jill said in triumph. She was smiling widely as she smoothed the back of my dress. She grabbed my hand and placed me in front of the full length mirror in our room.

My gown was designed and made by Lia, just like Jill's. The color of the gown matched the golden lily tattoo on my cheek perfectly. It was gold colored chiffon with one crystal beaded strap. It had sweetheart neckline and rouched bodice, emphasizing my waistline. It also had fully draped skirt. The length was perfect and I think I wouldn't be able to step on it. My tattoo was in perfect view for everyone to see. My hair was pulled up in an elegant romantic up do. I wearing golden stud earrings and golden cuff bracelet. I didn't apply heavy makeup since what I was wearing was already too much. I wouldn't want to overdo myself.

"You look so pretty!" Jill gushed.

I think I just blushed. I looked again on the mirror to confirm if what she was saying was true.

"Thanks. I look...sparkly." I laughed.

Tonight was the annual school dance of Amberwood Prep. If I had my way, I wouldn't be attending, but I had to watch over Jill and the others incase they do something suspicious to humans. I didn't have a date, I mean a lot of boys asked me, even those I hadn't seen before, but I just didn't feel like I needed one. It would only become a distraction and I didn't have a clue on how to interact with them at times like this. This was going to be the first time that I would attend a school dance.

It was my turn now to help Jill with her gown. Jill was wearing a purple silk gown with silver embellishments on it. It was strapless with elegant waist trim and soft fully draped skirt. This time, it was effortless. It fitted her like a glove. I hated how Moroi women have bodies of a supermodel. They didn't even have to work to have one! They were built like that. Tall, slim body and very pale. I was sure Jill would stand out tonight. She actually looked like a princess. If only she was in the court...

Lia did a great job with both our dresses. When I thought of Lia, I was also reminded of Lee. He was a waste. He was the one who suggested Jill to try to model. He was really nice and I would have loved it of he ended up with Jill. Too bad he fooled us. He fooled himself too.

He wanted a life of youth. Instead of accepting his second chance to become good, he wanted to go back to being a strigoi. Yes, he was a former strigoi, just like Dimitri Belikov, Rose Hathaway's guardian boyfriend. Not to mention, he wanted Jill to become one too. He was head over heels for her and he wanted to turn her into a monster that he was so that they could live together forever.

It was only a month ago and I could still remember that night when he tried to reawakened himself. I was a victim at that moment. Everything was perfect, or should I say, almost. I got rid of Keith and Nevermore, Adrian was going to college, Zoe wasn't coming to replace me and Jill was making her dream come true. It was until the fashion show when Adrian learned that I was going to pay his tuition. We had a huge argument and then I left.

I went to Keith's apartment to search if there were still illegal components left for making the illegal tattoos at Nevermore. It would have been great if I could do experiments with it. But I found none.

I was admiring Keith's furniture which would only be wasted since he was gone and wondered if I could bring some in our dorm. It was when Lee came. It was also when he revealed what he was planning to do with Keith and since he was gone, he thought that he would able to do it with me.

He exposed the truth about who killed Tamara, some Moroi girls and probably his ex-girlfriend, Kelly Hayes. He and Kelly used to attend Amberwood too, years and years ago. I found their picture together in the yearbook that Laurel surrendered me in order to get the bounciness of her hair back. I wanted to laugh every time I was reminded of the desperate look on her face.

Back to what happened, he wanted to drain my blood so he could become a strigoi. Apparently, with the Moroi and human that he sucked the life out of, nothing happened. He remained a Moroi. He said that if it wouldn't work on me, he still had a last resort and that would be to ask his strigoi friends to turn him into one.

And then Adrian came. He tried to help, but he couldn't. His element was spirit and it couldn't do anything to harm another person...I think. Up until now, that element was still a mystery even to us Alchemists. We were so hopeless in that situation. I should have practiced self defense with Eddie. While Arian was tied up, Lee slit my throat and started drinking my blood. It was the most disgusting thing that anybody had ever done with me. I never thought that a vampire would get to taste my blood. Turned out, my blood tasted bad.

His strigoi soon came, and he did his final resort. He asked them to turn him into a strigoi by draining his blood. He ended up being killed though. His final option didn't work too. After the strigoi girls were done with him, they came for me and Adrian. They tried to drink my blood, but this time, I was bitten. I get now the feeling of the feeders. It was a high better than what you can get from drugs, I felt euphoria. But then, she pulled away too soon. They hated the taste of my blood. Both the girls went to devour Adrian, but before they could drain all of his blood, Eddie came and the girls were killed. After that, things went pretty well.

* * *

><p>The dance would be held in the multi-purpose hall. It was located on the second floor of this building which was great because all we needed to do was walk to get there. Eddie and Micah would be here to fetch us in approximately, fifteen minutes.<p>

I slipped on my gold four-inch heels and so did Jill in her silver ones that reminded me of what she used in practicing her walk.

Those minutes passed as Jill gushed about how excited she was tonight. Micah asked her to be his date last two weeks, and it was the first time that I saw life in Jill's eyes since Lee died. Poor girl. She fell in love hard with the wrong guy. It must have been hard for her to take it, but at the same time, it was good that he was gone. Who knew what he could have done to her.

Eddie and Micah arrived four minutes earlier. They were starting impress me, or should I say, impress Jill. Both these guys had fallen in love with the princess. Eddie was trying to deny it, but I could see it in his eyes that Jill was very important for him. It wasn't because he failed to save and guard her before, but because he cared a lot for her. I wonder when he was going to man up and tell her his true feelings.

Music was already blasting in the hall when we arrived there. Most of the students were just coming. The freshmen and sophomores were just seated and talking while the seniors and juniors were partying.

How did I know what year they were in? We were given bands o put on our wrists to distinguish what level we were in. Green for freshmen, orange for sophomores, yellow for juniors and violet for seniors. I wonder why they were still needed, they didn't even match what we were wearing.

The guys found seats with Kristin, Julia…and Trey. I wonder why he was here. Wasn't he supposed to be with his friends? Anyway, the girls were dressed adorably; Kristin in a pink empire waist gown with silver embellishments and Julia in a red a-line gown that showed off her figure. While Trey was in black tux and bow tie. He looked pretty cute.

The first hour was spent in waiting for the students to fill in the hall, the Principal's welcoming remarks and more talking.

When the event was finally opened, most of the seats were emptied. I didn't leave mine, like there was any reason for me to. I didn't really dance. Only Trey was left with me. Didn't he have a date? It was impossible.

"Have you heard about what happened to Nevermore?" he asked, obviously trying to make a conversation.

"No," I lied. "Why? What happened there? New tattoo effecs?"

"No, the place was closed since last month."

"Too bad for your athlete friends," I joked.

"Good for me," he said back.

We laughed and talked until somebody sat beside me.

"Hey Sage," he greeted teasingly.

I looked at him with shock. It was the infamous Adrian Ivashkov. He was wearing a black suit and a green tie that matched his eyes. His hair was styled like he just woke up. I had to admit, he looked so manly and handsome tonight. Maybe if he wasn't a vampire I… _Oh snap out of it, Sydney! _I scolded myself.

"Sage?" Trey interjected.

"He said Syd," I quickly said.

I pinched Adrian's arm and he yelped in pain silently. I explained to Trey that it was my nickname and it was exclusive for my family members. Soon, he left me and Adrian too, being dragged by his friends. I was left alone with Adrian. Oh great. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him, but maybe, he could lessen my boredome.

I faced Adrian, with literally, my killer looks. "You should be careful around others," I chided him. He just laughed at me, making his eyes shine brighter. I realized that tonight, he was actually sober.

"Chill, you got away from it anyway. Don't be too sad that your date left. By the way, you have a bad taste in men," he teased me.

"He's not my date," I said defensively.

"Oh, you mean you have no…"

"Yes," I said before he could ask.

A long moment of silence passed before Adrian spoke. It was so not him to be this silent. By now, we should be arguing about something or anything. We should be bantering about the most nonsense things. What could have caused his silence?

"Dance with me," he said, his tone a bit determined that it sounded funny.

"What do you mean?" I asked, preventing myself from laughing.

"Oh, come on, don't waste your dress and make up, Golden Girl."

"Golden Girl?"

"You're gold all over…even your aura," he said, "Don't worry, you look stunning and you stand out from all of them." Complimenting me much? I should have known better.

We were in a spot where there were merely students dancing and it was a bit dark.

"I don't know how to dance," I admitted.

He flashed me a bright cute smile. "It's fine. It's all in the leading. I assure you by the end of the night, you're better than all of them."

"So overconfident," I mumbled to myself.

"Heard that, Sage," he said emphasizing my last name.

I felt Adrian put his hands on my waist and ever so slowly, I brought my hands to his shoulder. Even if I was already wearing heels, he was still taller than me. What would my fellow alchemist say to me once they found out that I was dancing with a vampire. _Vamp lover. _Keith's words rang into my head.

Soon, we started waltzing. To be honest, it was very awkward dancing with him. I couldn't even look at him in the eyes.

It was the first time that a guy got to hold me like this. His hands were burning were burning in my waist, sending jolts of electricity in my body which was making my heart beat so fast. Was he using some kind of magic to me? What was happening?

While I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his stare one me. It was making me feel nervous, but not in a bad way. Why the hell was he staring like that at me?

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked, annoyed.

"No…none," he stuttered.

"Why do you keep staring at me then?"

"Because you look astonishingly beautiful tonight," he answered.

"You messing with me?"

"No, I'm serious."

With that, he removed his hands on my waist and brought my arms to his neck, making me wrap them on it. He wrapped his arms on my wasit, then, we started dancing again.

I wonder what people were thinking of us. We were supposed to be siblings.

_Thud. Thud… He's so close._

_Thud. Thud. Thud... I feel so light headed with his scent._

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud… I can't do anything._

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud… My heart was beating was too fast._

And then I was being dragged outside. What was happening to me? Why didn't I even stop him? Was he using compulsion on me? But I couldn't feel the uneasy feeling that magic brings me. Then what was this?

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

He smiled, his fangs flashed in the dim light.

It couldn't be like that. He wouldn't. My blood tasted like crap.

Like I was being compelled, I faced him and looked at him in the eyes. His green eyes that were piercing into my soul. All of a sudden, his face became serious.

Inch by inch, his face was moving closer into mine. I could feel his cool breath on my face and I was overwhelmed by it. I knew what was about to happen, but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't cooperate with my mind.

His hands cupped my cheeks gently before coming even closer to me.

"You're so beautiful, so brave, so selfless," he said lovingly before closing the distance between us.

For the first time ever, I was kissed by a guy and a vampire. _I am screwed up._

His lips molded softly into mine. At first, it was just pressed to his and it could barely be called a called a kiss. Just like we danced, he led me. Slowly, our lips were moving in harmony. It was so gentle and I wanted more. I was craving for more and I didn't know why. I felt so weak at the moment.

I found myself pulling him closer to me and resting my hands on his chest. Soon, our lips were frantic and desperate for more. It was the first time that I felt like this. I felt him nibbling my lips and that was when I awakened from what was happening.

_This couldn't be happening! I just got out of control! Why did he do that to me? How dare he?_

I pushed him away and then I opened my eyes.

I was on my bed, in our dorm room here in Amberwood. Jill was fast asleep on her bed. There was no dance tonight.

My heart was still beating fast.

It felt so real.

I touched my lips and I could still felt his against mine.

Then I realized. Outsiders weren't allowed in the dance and the dance was supposed to be next week. My gown wasn't gold too, it was blue.

_Did Adrian Ivashkov just walked in on my dream?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know spirit dreams don't work like that, but this is fanfiction, anything can happen . :)<strong>

**Sorry for the errors.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**_  
><em>


End file.
